<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by silver_fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990418">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/pseuds/silver_fish'>silver_fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Storm and Ash [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Saga of Light and Dark - T. J. Chamberlain, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Family Fluff, Gen, Movie Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/pseuds/silver_fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerissa's pretty sure it's <em>her</em> turn to pick, but her mother and brother are, as usual, being annoyingly stubborn, and her father <em>really</em> isn't helping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrienne Cherri Smith &amp; Ely Smith &amp; Nerissa Smith &amp; Poseidon Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Storm and Ash [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabsurd/gifts">inabsurd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://twitter.com/laphicets">twitter</a> / <a href="https://kohakhearts.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p>FINALLY HERE!! sorry for taking five million years with this, but! thanks for enabling me to write my idiots, this was a lot of fun. is it a crack fic? a bit. sort of. that's really just How They Are, though so...whos to say. anyway!! it's a little longer than we said, but i hope you like it anyway bro, thanks so much for commissioning me!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s <em>definitely</em> Nerissa’s turn to pick.</p><p>This is one essential piece of a sacred, time-honoured tradition: once a month, each of them is bestowed the remote, with <em>all</em> its innate power, along with the renowned opportunity to lead the rest through the harrowing trial of cycling through Netflix’s endless categories. Nobody else can complain, is the unspoken rule, because it’s not their <em>turn</em>.</p><p>Except, this month has been a little abnormal. It’s summer, so that in itself invites all sorts of strange scheduling mishaps. More than that, Poseidon had begged and begged to go to an art camp all the way back in May, which ran through the first two weeks of July and just ended three days ago. The week before <em>that</em>, Adrienne had been tied up at work on Friday evening and had not made it home until the rest of them had agreed was far too late to put on a movie. Sometime last month, maybe Nerissa was out once too, but it doesn’t really matter now, because the issue at hand is this:</p><p>They don’t remember whose turn it is.</p><p>Well, her <em>family</em> doesn’t remember. Nerissa remembers perfectly well, because it’s <em>her</em> turn, and how could she possibly forget that? But Poseidon keeps insisting it’s <em>his</em> turn, and Adrienne thinks it’s Ely’s. Rather than weighing in with what <em>he</em> recalls, Ely suggested they draw straws, but all three vehemently declined; that, they avowed, was simply unfair.</p><p>Now, as of the last time Nerissa stole a glance at her phone, it is well past eight o’clock, and utter chaos has descended upon the sitting room.</p><p>“I don’t want to watch your stupid history movies,” Poseidon says haughtily, holding the remote as far away from Nerissa as possible while she pushes their mother back in attempt to lean close enough to grab it from him.</p><p>“They’re not stupid!”</p><p>When he pulls a face at that, irritation compels her to stretch farther still, until her shoulder is aching, but even this is not enough to deter her: she lunges for him over Adrienne’s lap, eliciting a small shout from her—probably some sort of reprimand they all know she doesn’t really mean—but she is not listening. All her attention is on the now-empty space she has been reaching for all this time. Scowling, she turns her head to see that Poseidon has scurried to his feet and run around to the opposite side of the couch. He dangles the remote enticingly in the air at her just behind their father’s head and levels her with a smug expression.</p><p>Fuming, she struggles to push herself up to her feet in order to pursue him, but is stopped short as Ely reaches back and plucks her long-sought treasure from Poseidon’s hand.</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>He glances back, and Nerissa cannot see it but she can perfectly imagine the look on his face: one raised eyebrow over infuriatingly amused grey eyes, an innocent quirk of the lips.</p><p>“What?” he asks. “You were practically offering it to me.”</p><p>“I was not,” Poseidon complains. “I thought you were on my side!”</p><p>There is a beat of silence, and then Adrienne straightens up and declares, with all the spirit of one to war, “There are no sides here, kiddo.” Before any of them can say a word or move an inch, she snatches the remote from Ely.</p><p>“You really <em>were</em> on my side,” he points out, but Nerissa thinks he is trying hard not to smile—nor, to her chagrin, is he making any move to try to get it <em>back</em>.</p><p>“I changed my mind.” She sniffs in disdain and leans back with her arms crossed defensively over her chest—and the remote, Nerissa suspects. “You’re not fighting hard enough for it, so I think I deserve it more.”</p><p>“Maybe I was just thinking that I didn’t mind much either way, as long as anybody other than <em>you</em> was picking.”</p><p>While their mother squares her shoulders and turns to him in full fury to argue for what they all already know is the losing side of this particular battle, Nerissa and Poseidon lock eyes from either side of the couch. There is no doubt that he is thinking the exact same thing she is, but even if he is faster than her, he has already given her the advantage of distance by evading her before. And from the look on his face now, he knows it as well as she does.</p><p>Whatever Adrienne is saying, Nerissa hasn’t caught a word of it. Just as Poseidon springs forward, Nerissa turns and tackles her mother. So deep in her passionate rant as she is, she does not see it coming at all; when she falls back, her head lands just beside Ely’s leg, but she is quick to recover when Nerissa makes to wrestle her arms apart and steal back what is rightfully <em>hers</em>. Before she manages to so much as create a gap large enough for more than a single finger to slip through, Adrienne briefly frees her other hand and gets a hold of both her wrists, shoving her firmly back.</p><p>With Nerissa momentarily disposed of, Adrienne climbs to her feet and shoots her a cocky grin. “You’ll have to fight harder than that if you <em>really</em> want it.”</p><p>But Nerissa isn’t an idiot; she won’t fall prey to the distraction of mockery. The remote is indeed still in her mother’s hand, now unprotected by the crook of her elbow and—</p><p>In an instant, Poseidon is there. Too busy gloating, Adrienne doesn’t see him come from behind her until he has already successfully swiped the remote back.</p><p>“Aha!” He waves it like a triumphant flag above his head. “Who’s winning now?”</p><p>Adrienne opens her mouth, but Ely, as nonchalant as he has been all this time, cuts her off:</p><p>“You know, I’m starting to get a little tired, and we still haven’t even had any popcorn.”</p><p>Nerissa frowns. When she reaches for her back pocket to grab her phone and check the time again, however, she finds it missing. Suddenly more concerned by what she has lost than by what she has thus far been unable to keep, she begins moving aside pillows and checking between cushions, but her head snaps back up again at the sound of her mother’s morose sigh.</p><p>“You’re right. It’s getting late. Maybe we can pick something together.”</p><p>“Together?” Poseidon peers around her and scoffs at Nerissa. “With <em>her</em>?”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asks indignantly.</p><p>“You always choose dumb stuff!”</p><p>“Yeah, because <em>The Lion King</em> is such an intelligent film, right?” She rolls her eyes. “I’m <em>not</em> watching something we’ve already seen a hundred times again anyway.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Issa,” Ely says, with the air of someone who thinks himself far wiser than anyone else in the room. “Some of the symbolism in <em>The Lion King</em> is pretty impressive. And how will we ever catch every bit of it if we don’t watch it at least a hundred <em>more</em> times?”</p><p>She sends him a look she hopes conveys even a fraction of her disgust, then turns back to Poseidon and says, “Look, I don’t complain when you pick, do I? And it’s <em>my</em> turn, so—”</p><p>“But it’s <em>not</em>! It’s <em>my</em> turn!”</p><p>Adrienne—who is thankfully (for Poseidon, that is) still standing between them—hums in thought. “Then me and Dad can pick, and neither of you has to choose anything. Right?”</p><p>Nerissa almost laughs. “What, because you and Dad would actually be able to agree on something? You’re worse than we are!”</p><p>“And that’s something we can <em>actually</em> agree on,” Poseidon mutters.</p><p>“We can work together!” Adrienne protests. A pause, and then she whirls around to cast her imploring gaze on Ely. “Can’t we?”</p><p>“Define ‘working together.’”</p><p>“Don’t be like that. I’m trying to prove a point.”</p><p>“Don’t be like what?” He regards her with a soft smile. Nerissa can practically see the rising steam of it boiling her mother’s temper. “I just want to be sure we’re on the same page.”</p><p>“That’s as good as a no,” Nerissa decides before Adrienne can pick another fight, “so just hand me the remote and—”</p><p>“But <em>I</em> won it, fair and square!”</p><p>“<em>Fair</em>? You stole it from me!”</p><p>Now Poseidon is the one rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t <em>belong</em> to you.”</p><p>Immediately, Adrienne’s countenance brightens. She swings around to face him again. “Actually,” she says, “it <em>technically</em> belongs to me. So hand it over, squirt. I think we’ve more than settled this.”</p><p>“My mom bought this one, though, remember?” Ely’s tone is pleasant. Amicable. “When she was staying with the kids that time… It was so long ago, I guess I can’t blame you for forgetting, but the first one got wrecked and she replaced it for us. I doubt we ever paid her back.”</p><p>“Oh, for— Are you <em>trying</em> to piss me off?”</p><p>“Is it working?”</p><p>A mulish pause, then: “No. Go make the popcorn. We’ll find something.”</p><p>“Without a referee?”</p><p>“We can be civil. Right, guys?”</p><p>Nerissa purses her lips and considers Poseidon briefly. She doesn’t know if he’s trustworthy, but she figures the best she can do is nod her tentative agreement. At her concession, Poseidon does the same, and their father puts his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“All right, all right. But if someone gets hurt, it wasn’t my fault.”</p><p>With that, he stands to head into the kitchen. After she has watched him disappear around the corner, Adrienne gestures for them both to step closer and lowers her voice significantly: “All right, team. Can we coordinate or not?”</p><p>Their dead serious expressions are certainly a mirror of her own, but after a moment of mulling it over, Nerissa has to point out, “It really is my turn, though, you know.”</p><p>Adrienne groans, at the same time as Poseidon flops down on the couch with all the latent drama encased in that little twelve-year-old body of his.</p><p>“It’s <em>not</em>. C’mon, do you <em>really</em> think I’d just <em>forget</em> when my turn is?”</p><p>“You’re more forgetful than I am,” Nerissa points out.</p><p>Adrienne snorts. “<em>That’s</em> a lie if I’ve ever heard one. It’s just one week, Issa.” She leans a bit closer. With an air great conspiracy, she adds, “Can’t we work together to prove your dad <em>wrong</em> for once?”</p><p>It <em>might</em> be nice, sure—it is true, after all, that Adrienne is typically the “wrong” one, but…</p><p>Is that really <em>Nerissa’s</em> problem? She’s perfectly intelligent, and more often than not in agreement with her father over these sorts of things. Anything they <em>dis</em>agree on, she’s pretty sure she actually <em>is</em> right more often than he is, but he has a hard time admitting it. She can sympathize, she supposes; it must be difficult to not be the smartest one in the house anymore, now that she’s nearly an adult.</p><p>He <em>does</em> like to challenge her, though. And, too, he has a real tendency towards arrogance in those rare cases he proves her wrong about something. It’s not like Nerissa’s keeping <em>count</em> or anything, but if she <em>were</em>…</p><p>“Okay,” she finally says. “As long as Poseidon isn’t a jerk about it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He won’t be,” Adrienne assures her. “Right, buddy?”</p><p>“Only if she’s not, either!”</p><p>“I’m never a jerk,” Nerissa insists. Then, for good measure, adds an affectionate, “Butthead.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Adrienne goes on quickly, just as Poseidon sits up, outraged, to face her, “you can keep the remote, but we’ll pick together, okay? So let’s all just sit back down and put our heads together.”</p><p>Nerissa eyes her brother warily, but finally looses a short sigh and resumes her seat. Now that the tension has fled the room, even infinitesimally, she recalls her lost phone, and renews her search for it while Adrienne settles between them and trains her gaze on the TV—watching it closely, like she is expecting some sort of foul play. Honestly, Nerissa wouldn’t be surprised, considering Poseidon is the one wielding the remote.</p><p>True to their word, they don’t argue any further, but by the time Ely returns with three bowls of popcorn, they have yet to make a decision. Anything Poseidon suggests, Nerissa is quick to shut down. Anything <em>she</em> suggests, Adrienne and Poseidon both grumble about until she retracts her statement, and Adrienne’s suggestions are so bad Poseidon simply ignores her interjections entirely.</p><p>Ely is a silent observer as he takes his place between Adrienne and Poseidon and offers the largest bowl, which they’ll share, to Adrienne. Finally, however, he breaks his reticence by addressing Nerissa:</p><p>“What are you looking for?”</p><p>She looks up, exasperated, throwing the pillow she’s already checked under a <em>hundred</em> times down again. “My phone! I <em>know</em> it was here…”</p><p>“Oh. I haven’t seen it. Are you sure it’s not in your room?”</p><p>She falls back against the back of the couch with a sigh and crosses her arms over her chest. “I don’t think so. Whatever. I’ll find it later.”</p><p>He considers her a moment, as if doubtful, but doesn’t get an opportunity to say anything more before Poseidon is gesturing to the TV.</p><p>“How about this one, then?”</p><p>Nerissa turns to squint at the screen, then barely withholds a groan.</p><p>“No way. That’s way too long.”</p><p>“Well, if you would stop being so stingy, maybe we wouldn’t’ve wasted so much time already,” he retorts. “We’ve already looked at <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>Nerissa rolls her eyes. “I’m sure there’s more. Keep scrolling. You probably just missed something before.”</p><p>He does, though he hardly looks happy about it. Eventually, however, they reach the top all over again with not so much as an <em>idea</em> of something they could watch that they’ll actually all enjoy in equal measure.</p><p>Well, it’s not <em>Nerissa’s</em> fault that her mother and brother have poor taste in films. He isn’t saying so, but she’s sure Ely agrees with her. No matter <em>what</em> Adrienne says, Nerissa thinks that he’s sort of justified in asserting that his taste in most things fiction—and nonfiction, even—is far superior to hers.</p><p>“This is pointless,” Poseidon complains. When he throws his hands up in the air, Adrienne reaches over Ely to grab the remote from him, but she looks about as weary as they surely all feel.</p><p>She presses an input button and the screen goes black. Dropping the remote in her lap, she leans against Ely with a grievous sigh.</p><p>“Maybe movie night can be something else,” she mutters. “Game night, or something.”</p><p>“Monopoly?” Nerissa suggests hopefully, but immediately deflates when all of them shoot her disdainful looks. “It was just an <em>idea</em>.”</p><p>“A bad one.” Poseidon huffs. “You just wanna play it because you know you’ll win.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, that’s not fair!”</p><p>“Life’s not fair,” she tells him. “Suck it up.”</p><p>“Family game night can be fair,” Adrienne says firmly. “No Monopoly. Something else. There are plenty of options.”</p><p>Nerissa supposes the luxury of choice <em>can</em> become rather limiting, after some time. With eighteen years for their parents to have collected all sorts of material items—and, a fact often bemoaned by Adrienne, Ely doesn’t tend to just <em>get rid of</em> anything—it’s rare that there’s never <em>something</em> to entertain oneself with around here. Never mind that Emmet is always saying Nerissa and Poseidon are spoiled rotten (is it really their fault if their mother can’t say <em>no</em> to them, though?), Adrienne has always enjoyed playing the host, and Emmet and Ada have certainly never complained about the fact that there’s a lot more to do at Nerissa’s house than either of theirs. She sometimes wonders if this is a testament to their mother’s own family history—which is honestly half a mystery in itself—but figures it doesn’t <em>really</em> matter, as long as they can afford to put food on the table too.</p><p>They have different hobbies and tastes, though. It’s always been an area of lamentable indecision in their household, hence why they’ve taken <em>turns</em> picking movies every week for so many years. It’s not as if they <em>can’t</em> agree on something when they have to, but…</p><p>She stops to ponder this. If they are not going to watch a movie tonight, then…that will be exactly four weeks since their <em>last</em> movie night. One skipped turn for each of them.</p><p>While Poseidon and Adrienne continue to put forward different and increasingly bogus ideas for <em>something</em> they could do, Nerissa sets aside her popcorn and rises to search for the calendar her mother keeps tacked up on the kitchen wall. After so many years, they’ve never lost track of something like this, but it was really only a matter of time.</p><p>After all, they’ve never <em>written it down</em> before, have they?</p><p>“Issa?”</p><p>She turns at the sound of her mother’s voice, then peeks her head around the corner with a bright smile.</p><p>“I have an idea,” she says.</p><p>Poseidon eyes her dubiously “Does anyone else get a little worried any time she says that?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up. It’s a good idea.” She turns her gaze to her mother and father and lifts a hand to gesture back towards the calendar. “We just need to start fresh. But this time we can put it in the calendar, whose turn it is. That way, this can’t happen again.”</p><p>A pause, and then—</p><p>Adrienne <em>laughs</em> at her. Her lips are still pulled up a little too high when she asks, “Is it really that important?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, of course it is!” Nerissa comes around the corner properly and leans against the wall. Arms crossed irately over her chest, she considers her mother. “It’s a practical solution to a stupid problem. And since it’s really <em>my</em> turn—”</p><p>“It’s <em>not</em>!”</p><p>“—then me agreeing to do this and miss my turn this week is a good compromise, right? But I think I should get to pick next week, you know, since it was my idea—”</p><p>“That’s basically cheating!”</p><p>“I’m older than you anyway. It’s only fair.”</p><p>She sees the amused look Adrienne and Ely exchange, but has no chance to call either of them out on it before Ely says, “Sure, I think that sounds like a better plan than anything <em>else</em> anyone’s come up with tonight.”</p><p>Adrienne shoves him lightly, lips twitching. “Hope you’re including yourself in that, huh?”</p><p>He chuckles. “Whatever helps you sleep better at night, love. Why don’t you just put on a random channel or something?” he adds after a short pause. “I mean, it’s not like it was ever really about the movie anyway.”</p><p>Nerissa blinks, her arms falling down to her side again, as Adrienne contemplates this.</p><p>“That’s true,” she finally says. “I guess it’s been so long, we’ve all kind of forgotten that.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Poseidon demands. “Why wouldn’t <em>movie night</em> be about the <em>movie</em>?”</p><p>Nerissa has a feeling she knows what their mother is going to say, so she turns around to scout out a pen and make her marks on the calendar before anyone can change their mind and try to revoke her remote privileges for next week. Yeah, <em>not about the movie</em>, sure. That doesn’t mean she can’t want to <em>pick</em> the damn thing.</p><p>Her voice drifts around the corner to Nerissa anyway: “Well, we’ve been doing this since you and Issa were pretty little, haven’t we? I think we <em>all</em> got a bit sick of <em>The Lion King</em>.”</p><p>She hears her father laugh. “Oh, definitely. But you could pretty much quote the whole thing.”</p><p>“I think I still can,” Poseidon admits, and Nerissa stops, pen positioned just above next Friday’s date, snorting.</p><p>“Because you like it so much,” Adrienne says agreeably. “And that’s kind of the point, isn’t it? It’s not about the movie. It’s about spending the time together. If one of us really enjoys it, then I think the rest of us can just be happy for that, can’t we?”</p><p>Nerissa flips the page to jot her parents’ names down on the third and fourth weeks from today, respectively, then drops it down again and caps the pen in satisfaction.</p><p>“Oh,” she hears Poseidon say. “I guess that’s true.”</p><p>“Besides,” Adrienne goes on, “if one or both of you isn’t really paying attention to the movie, who cares? Not like we’re going to quiz you.”</p><p>“That’s not true. Issa’s done that before.”</p><p>She steps back into the sitting room just then, stopping short to frown at him.</p><p>“It’s good for you,” she says. “Keeps your brain sharp.”</p><p>“Not sure you know much about ‘sharp brains,’ though…”</p><p>“What, and you do?” As she walks by, she leans down to flick his forehead, grinning when he scowls and tries to swat her hand away. “I’m picking next week, either way.”</p><p>“All right,” Adrienne says as she resumes her place beside her and reaches for her popcorn again. “Let’s just see what’s on TV, then.”</p><p>This draws Nerissa’s attention back to the flashing screen. She watches it for a moment before asking, “What <em>is</em> this?”</p><p>Ely grabs the remote from beside Adrienne and checks, then shrugs at the title that comes up. “Never heard of it.”</p><p>Poseidon leans eagerly towards him. “Can I have that?”</p><p>Wordlessly, he hands the remote over. Like it’s so <em>easy</em>.</p><p>In no time at all, Poseidon is surfing the channels, pointing something out once in a while that Adrienne or Nerissa is relatively quick to reject. Nerissa loses her focus on the TV guide in short time, though, as something just barely sticking out from under the couch catches her eye.</p><p>She sets her bowl aside again and dives for it, beaming as she draws up again and discovers that it is indeed <em>her</em> phone. Pulling her feet up on the couch and sitting crossed-legged, she looks down at it and turns on the screen.</p><p>Her smile falls away just as soon, though.</p><p>“Uh, guys.”</p><p>Adrienne and Ely both look over at her, but Poseidon, transfixed by the mountain of <em>choices</em> before him, doesn’t even react.</p><p>“You know it’s, like, eleven, right?”</p><p>Adrienne stares at her. “You’re kidding.”</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>Adrienne glances back at Ely, and for a moment they just do that <em>thing</em> where they seem have an entire conversation with no words at all, until finally they both start to laugh.</p><p>“Well,” Ely says, “I guess we wouldn’t have managed movie night, anyway. Mom would’ve fallen asleep.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have!”</p><p>“You probably would have,” Nerissa has to agree. “I mean, even I’m getting tired.”</p><p>She grumbles something under her breath that Nerissa suspects is less offensive than she would like them to think it is, then turns slightly and—</p><p>Pauses.</p><p>The guide has been replaced on the screen, now, by what looks like some sort of nature documentary. Nerissa leans around their parents to see Poseidon’s innocent smile just before he sets the remote down by his feet and begins chewing on his popcorn.</p><p>Adrienne sighs. “Never mind. I’m going to fall asleep in no time.”</p><p>Wordlessly, Ely shifts to let her get more comfortable, while Nerissa turns back to consider Poseidon’s choice of TV program. It is, she has to admit, somewhat better than his movie choices tend to be.</p><p>Just this once, she supposes she can let him have it. In the meantime, she might as well get to thinking about what she’s going to pick <em>next</em> Friday.</p><p>How much time goes by as the narration drones on and on, it is hard to say, but even once their mother’s soft snores fill the space between its words, no one picks up the remote again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated! xx</p><p>if you're interested in learning more about my novel series, i post all info on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/laphicets">@laphicets</a> and tumblr <a href="https://kohakhearts.tumblr.com">@kohakhearts</a>! feel free to find me for general writing updates too; i also sometimes take fic requests on both platforms!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>